Terrible Things
by LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken
Summary: "I think it's time I told you about your mother and I." "I need the closure." "She died three weeks later."  "She's still with us Beck, I can feel it." Life can do terrible things.
1. Lyrics

**By the time I was your age, I'd give anything**

**To fall in love truly, was all I could think**

**That's when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams**

**The most beautiful woman that I'd ever seen**

**She said, "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?**

**I can't help but notice, you're staring at me.**

**I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe**

**I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me"**

**Now son, I'm only telling you this...**

**Because life, can do terrible things**

**Now most of the time, we'd had too much to drink**

**And we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything**

**Too young to notice, and too dumb to care**

**Love was a story, that couldn't compare**

**I said, "Girl, can I tell you a wonderful thing?**

**I made you a present with paper and string.**

**Open with care now, I'm asking you, please.**

**You know that I love you, will you marry me?"**

**Now son, I'm only telling you this...**

**Because life, can do terrible things**

**You'll learn, one day, I'll hope and I'll pray**

**That God, shows you differently**

**She said, "Boy can I tell you, a terrible thing?**

**It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks.**

**Please, don't be sad now, I really believe**

**You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me"**

**Slow, so slow**

**I fell to the ground, on my knees**

**So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose**

**If given the choice, then, I'm begging you, choose**

**To walk away, walk away, don't let her get you.**

**I can't bear to see the same happen to you.**

**Now son, I'm only telling you this...**

**...Because life, can do terrible things**


	2. Life Can Do Terrible Things

"Devin, come here for a minute." I called up to my eight year old son who was in his bedroom. He rushed down the stairs and met me on the couch in the living room.

"Whatsup dad?" he said, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Son, you're eight now, I think it's time I told you about your mother and I." I said, pushing back tears, even after all this time the thought of her still makes me break down.

"I ask about mom all the time, why are you gonna tell me now?" he asked, pure curiosity in his eyes.

_I need the closure_. "Because Dev, I think you can handle it now." I lied.

"Okay." He said and waited for me to begin.

"Devin, by the time I was your age, I would have given anything to fall in love. That's when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams, the most beautiful woman that I'd ever seen." The tears welled up as the image of the first time I saw her flashed in my mind. "She was so beautiful."

"Did you talk to her?" he asked.

"She actually came up to me, I'll never forget what she said to me," I chuckled lightly, remembering her forwardness. "She came up to me and said '"Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing? I can't help but notice, you're staring at me. I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe, I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me.' She hit it right on the head. From the minute I saw her, I loved her." A tear leaked from my eye and I wiped it away and sniffed.

"How long were you guys together before you got married?" he asked.

"Four years, we met when we were in high school."

"How'd you propose?"

I smiled, remembering that perfect night. "I went up to her and I said, 'Girl, can I tell you a wonderful thing? I made you a present with paper and string. Open with care now, I'm asking you, please. You know that I love you, will you marry me?' And she said yes."

More tears fell from my eyes and I didn't even bother to wipe them away, I just closed my eyes.

"Dad, why are you telling me this? It's making you upset." His eyes welled up with tears as well, and his eyes flooded with worry.

"Now son, I'm only telling you this, because life, can do terrible things. You'll learn, one day, I'll hope and I'll pray. That God, shows you differently." I wiped the tears from my face and continued.

"You were only three when you're mother got sick, you don't remember anything do you?" I asked. He shook his head.

"She had been running around a lot for a few weeks, just said they were little errands. One day she came home and said, 'Boy can I tell you, a terrible thing? It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks. Please, don't be sad now, I really believe. You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me.' She died three weeks later." The tears streamed down my face.

"Devin, so don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose. If given the choice, then, I'm begging you, choose to walk away, walk away, and don't let her get you. I can't bear to see the same happen to you."

The tears began to fall down his face too, "Son, I'm only telling you this because life, can do terrible things." I leaned forward and kissed his forehead, and pulled him in for a hug. I heard my cell phone go off in the kitchen.

"Hang on one sec, Dev." I ran to my phone before it went to voicemail and opened it and without seeing who it was, put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"How am I supposed to be okay, Cat? It's five years today she left me."

"You know how much she loved you, Beck, she loved all of us. We all miss her, you just make sure Devin knows how much she loved him."

"Thank you for all your help Cat, you practically helped me raise Devin."

"Anything for my Godson."

There was a long pause.

"I miss her, Cat." The tears flowed freely.

"She's still with us Beck, I can feel it."

Life can do terrible things.

**A/N: Really short, I know, I'm sorry. But I really love this song:)**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please Review!**

**-LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken**


End file.
